narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sibling Rivalry is Born: Kisui vs. Shinzui Iyoku!
Having felt a little homesick, Kisui decided to make a short return to Kumogakure before returning on his travels. He figured it would be a good opportunity to see how much his sister has grown. As he stepped up to the gates, one of the shinobi who guards the gates, one he used to do a few missions with recognized him. "Well, if it isn't the Ghost of Kumo, how you been?" The shinobi asked, opening the gate for Kisui. "I been fine, thank you. I trust my sister's still around?" Kisui asked, lifting up his hood as the rain began to pour, as it usually does within Kumogakure's stormy atmosphere. "Aye, in fact, she's a captain of the village's police force. She's made quite a name for herself, here." The shinobi replied. As Kisui walked through the gate, he saw the village he grew up in, still pretty much the same from his childhood. As he walked through the village's main square, he locked eyes with Shinzui, his sister, who despite having not seen him for eleven years, recognized him on the spot. "Big brother, you're here!" Shinzui yelled out, running up to Kisui to give him a hug. "Yeah, I'm here. Figured I'd give the village a visit before I get back on my travels. My how much you have grown. I trust you've been working hard?" Kisui asked, joining in on the hug. He always felt Shinzui had a lot of potential and that she would be a powerful kunoichi one day. "Have I ever! I've learned how to use Yin-Yang Release, which let me create the technique I'm known around the village for. They call me the kunoichi of the hundred fists!" Shinzui replied, flashing a warm grin to her brother. "So have you learned anything new, big brother? I'm hoping you did, otherwise it would be boring to meet someone after so long who hasn't learned something new." "I have, actually. In fact, I've learned a lot over the past few years, and I feel more confident than ever. I feel as though nothing can stop me in my goal for peace." Kisui replied, bearing a warm smile of his own. He felt happy, just as he has when he met the person who changed his life for the better. "Well, how about we show our abilities, huh? What do you say? Little sibling rivalry to show what we've learned over the years? No holding back!" Shinzui asked, preparing a battle stance, confident that she has what it takes to beat her brother. "You know what? That sounds like a great idea. I want to know what my sister has learned over the past decade, so a rivalry it is." Kisui replied, setting up his own, rather more laid back, battle stance. Shinzui took the lead, throwing a single kunai. She learned a lot how a kunai can change the pace of a fight after her battle with Genji. Forming the Ram hand seal, she caused the kunai to multiply, spreading it into several, illusive kunai. Slightly surprised by Kisui's skill, he replied with a kunai of his own. As it bolted past the illusive kunai and towards Shinzui, Kisui disappeared. In less time than it would take a person to blink, he appeared at the kunai's location and grabbed it, delivering a solid punch against Shinzui, using the momentum of the teleportation to increase his power. Shinzui, shocked at Kisui's speed, barely manages to pull up a barrier that blocked the attack. Despite the block, the punch was strong enough to crack the barrier, which Shinzui dispelled. She was completely shocked at how fast Kisui was, but she wasn't scared; She was fast, too. Utilizing her speed, she got behind Kisui in close to half a second and formed a unique hand seal, with one hand pointing up with the index finger and the other pointing down. As she did, she threw a single punch. That one punch transformed into hundreds of Yin-Yang induced energy strikes. Kisui, almost as calm as can be, formed one of his signature barriers without turning around; a barrier that blocked based on the chakra signature of a technique. As each strike went through, the barrier blocked each of them, one at a time as if it was predicting where each strike was going to land. Though Shinzui was surprised at how much Kisui has grown as a shinobi, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. Utilizing her speed once again, she began moving in seven directions, almost instantaneously. Kisui, though, still had his barrier up and it was picking up on Shinzui's chakra. As she went in for those strikes, the barrier blocked each one before dispelling due to damage threshold excession. Seeing that direct tactics weren't working, Shinzui decided to try another of her techniques. Utilizing Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint, she changed the area completely. Several walls interlapping with each other formed together, creating a sort of maze. Utilizing her speed, she placed explosive seals over the majority of the walls. "Watch yourself, Kisui. She's no doubt setting up a trap. Be on your guard." The ancient spirit said to Kisui. Kisui was unique in that he had two spirits residing within him. Taking a slow breath, Kisui activated his own Blueprint technique, using it to completely reset the playing field. Shinzui was nowhere to be seen, having used the maze walls to hide herself away from the battleground. Suspicious she might be attempting an ambush attack, Kisui formed the seals Snake, Ox and Tiger, then stomped his foot on the ground, summoning two shields to defend against a potential attack. As Shinzui jumped up high off of a building, she attempted one last attack. Forming a large gauntlet out of Yin and Yang energy, she attempted one last, powerful punch, pushing everything she got into it. Kisui, having noticed her, lifted up his shields, but her strength was surprising; The punch shattered both of his shields. Kisui had only a split second to react before her hit goes through to him. Thinking quickly, he pulled a kunai out of his pocket and threw it behind him. Concentrating, Kisui formed a void and stepped through it, then teleported to where he threw the kunai, just barely out of the way of Shinzui's punch, which managed to crack the ground upon impact. Having used up the majority of her chakra with that punch, Shinzui was exhausted. As she kneeled down to rest, Kisui walked up to her. Extending his hand out, he helped lift her up, dusting her dress off. "How about we call this one a draw? You're too exhausted to fight, and I'm not going to take advantage of that. If that punch had made contact, it probably would have been a winning blow. You've grown a lot, Shinzui. Keep up the good work." Kisui said, giving his little sister a hug. Shinzui, tired, but happy, joined in on the hug, happy that she got to see her brother once again and happy with how much stronger he's become. Category:FFO